


a speck of hope

by larrys_flannel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Louis, M/M, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_flannel/pseuds/larrys_flannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day the same events tend to take place  and poor harry happens to be the victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	a speck of hope

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot so yh

The alarm clock goes off everyday at six signaling for Harry to open his eyes and live out his day , at some point to Harry that was a reason to smile but now it wasn't any more as he knew he was off to have gloomy day and go to be with new bruises and cry himself to sleep but although every morning Harry tried to be positive and just hope , just hope that maybe today was better . So he just holds on to that tiny speck of hope , he always will .

" Harry , I am home." Louis voice echoed through out the whole house 

I was quickly rushing down the stairs to greet Louis because if i didn't i knew he would be angry it was just one of the many thing that irritated Louis .

" Hi Louis " I said my voice barely above whisper , 

i wasn't used to this Louis would come home every day either drunk or angry and he would just ignore me or have sex with me there was no in between and his calmness today seemed to shock me   
but maybe today will be better maybe today we will cuddle and he will tell me he loves maybe today is the day Louis decided to change .

" Harry " Louis said snapping me out of thoughts " Is dinner ready " i instantly tensed up at the topic " 

" I - I am- I ordered McDonald's I ordered it an hour ago i am sorry i should have ordered it earlier i am so - " Louis shut me up with a kiss  
A smooth loving kiss not a rough one no this one made me feel safe , feel wanted , i felt happy 

" It's alright darling " he said a pecking my lips " i am going to change " 

I was left addled by his actions maybe he realized what he was doing maybe he had better day a bunch of things raced in my mind " 

" Harry , didn't you hear the door " Louis said coming down the stairs  
" hah " by the time i replied Louis had already reached the door 

Louis paid the guy , took the bags inside and set them on the floor , in no time i was rushing to pick them up and put them on the counter i was used to this always trying to please louis and make him happy it was a routine . 

" Why is such a rush babe , careful you might fall " Louis said 

" its not like it matters " i mumbled more to my self  
" what " Louis asked 

" nothing " i lied 

" why would you say that " Louis asked 

" i don't know it just came out i am sorry " i apologized 

......................................................................  
After we were done with the food we sat on the couch quietly i was sitting on the other end of the couch away from Louis apparently Louis noticed me staring at him   
" oh pumpkin c'mere " Louis said  
Pumpkin ,Louis just called me pumpkin that last time i recall him calling me that was a year ago  
i scooted a bit closer to Louis but he just pull close to him like he want to cuddle i willingly put my head on his chest as his skinny arms wrapped around my waist 

every thing was perfect i wanted it to last longer but it couldn't it was like life was against me . at that moment my phone rung Louis took the phone from the coffee table and looked at the caller i.d oh no and his face didn't look pleased oh it didn't look pleased at all soon i was pushed of the couch and on to the ground Louis through my phone across the room and the sound of a loud smash filled the room .

" lou " i whispered 

" Why are you still talking to that ass hole hah , didn't i tell you to delete his number " Louis screamed 

and then i knew who he was talking about , Louis was never a big fan of any friend ships i had but this one was just different Louis hated Zayn i never knew why and i never bothered to ask . soon punches and kicks where raining down on me " louis please your hurting me " and that just made me earn a slap right across the face and he was back to punching and kicking after a while it felt so hard to breath my vision was blurry and everything went black 

..........................................................

I woke up and took in my surroundings i was in our bedroom as i looked to right side i saw louis he was sitting on a chair his eyes blood shot red , tear stained cheeks , trembling lips it wasn't every day i see Louis like this and oh boy i was shocked he looked weak he looked not louis this just wasn't louis 

" I need you please don't leave me harry " he started " i know i hurt you i know i am sorry please please stay with me i would die without your please harry " Louis sobbed.   
" Lou i would never leave you " i said seeing Louis cry broke my heart it really does hurt to see him crying  
he got off the chair and slid on the bed next to me he started kissing my hair , my temple , my forehead and we feel asleep like this cuddled next to each other

When the next morning fell upon us , i woke up to Louis arm's wrapped lightly around my waist with his head nuzzled in my neck and these , these are moments that i live for  
but i knew it wont last for long because later Louis will wake up and he will go back to his old self . I slowly got up trying not to wake Louis up when that was successfully done i exited the room to down stairs bathroom not to wake Louis after my i was done . i left the bathroom to be met with an angry looking Louis .

" why did you leave " he screamed  
" there is one upstairs "  
" i didn't want to wake you up " i said barely above whisper  
we were quite for a while until i decided to break the silence  
" are you going anywhere today " i asked my voice quit and weak  
" its none of your business but why are you asking "  
" i am -i -maybe wecouldwatchamovie " i rushed the last part afraid of Louis reaction  
his features softened and his arm reached out and cupped my face  
" yes baby we can " he said followed by a kiss  
..................................................................  
Louis and I had an argument about which movie i didn't expect him to get angry but he ended up punching me and saying we will watch what he wants  
so here i am now sitting on the floor watching the titanic it is a nice movie but i wanted to watch the notebook that movie felt different it was just more  
interisting .

" i want to be jack " i spoke up ( okay i got this from this fan fic how to save a life "  
" what , why " Louis asked  
" I want to die " i said " i don't want to live any more " this was random but it was the truth   
" harry why are you saying this "  
i stood up  
" Why , why i am i saying this i have fucking bruises all over my body nobody likes my own boyfriend abuses me " i saw Louis flinch at the word abuse but i ignored that  
" My own parents hate me i had one friend . one fucking friend Louis then you made me not talk him " i screamed i let everything out  
Louis stood up and hugged me he hugged me really tight  
"harry please - "  
" no Louis i always say this " i said pushing him away  
" i am sorry okay i know that i am a fucked up peace of shit and i know i ruined your life but harry please i need you to fix me help me harry please i need you my whole life depends on you " he sobbed   
" then why the fuck do you hurt me " i screamed "my dad - my dad " he was full on shaking now he kept his eyes closed " he did the same thing and then you came around and you - you please don't leave me harry if you left i would die please "  
" what did you dad do Louis "   
" he would hurt me and m mom because i was a-a disgrace for being gay then he sold me to this guy as his se- sex toy harry i was a fucking sex toy " my heart broke at this he never told me and this was just too much to process " Louis you never told me "  
" i couldn't , you would think i am disgusting and leave me "  
at that point i hugged Louis like my life depended on it , because it actually did   
...........................................  
a year later 

" how come you always get the easy tasks lou " harry whined  
" because you are better at cooking " Louis replied planting a kiss to harry's lips  
the Tomlinsons ( yes they got officially married hehehe ) were preparing food as they have invited the maliks over for dinner tonight .  
Louis still wan't a big fan of zayn but he was harry's friend and Louis would do anything to make harry happy  
* door bell *  
" i 'll get it " harry screamed  
when the door was opened it revealed zayn and his husband niall  
" zayn " harry said engulfing him in a hug followed by doing the same to niall  
louis just greeted them by shaking their hands and welcomed them in .  
...............................................................  
the couples sat around the table sipping wine and laughing at old jokes even louis was enjoying his time  
and harry had long forgetting about louis' old self as now there was a place for love and happiness in louis heart and he embraced that .


End file.
